


Equitis Foedus [Art for VioletHyena]

by geeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Big Bang 2014: my art contribuition inspired from the fic "Equitis Foedus" written by VioletHyena :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equitis Foedus [Art for VioletHyena]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletHyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/gifts).



Title: [Equitis Foedus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3379430)  
Author: [VioletHyena](http://violethyena.tumblr.com/)  
Artist: geeru (...me)  


 


End file.
